Sasuke's Confessions Corrections
by kawaii-dreamer
Summary: Hello! Those who have read this Sasuhina fiction, this is just the corrections of my mistakes for ur info!


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

-Thoughts

""- Speak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold night on Valentines Day in Konoha village. 10:30 at night, not a single soul was on the street. Villagers of Konoha was either in bed or spending times with their love ones. Sasuke fan girls was dreaming of Sasuke while Naruto was dreaming of Sakura. "Sakura-chan..."He mumbled in his sleep.

Out in the streets, a figure appeared, crying.It was Hyuuga Hinata, still heart broken about the fact that Naruto didn't like her as she like him.

"Damn cold weather..."Sasuke muttered. He couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk.I wonder what Hinata's doing Sasuke shook his head.I shouldn't be thinking of her... Frustrated about why he likes Hinata when he didn't even talk to her once, e kept walking, kicking the ground for no reasons. He kept on walking until he heard Hinata crying. "Hinata?" he asked.

Startled, Hinata quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun...hi..."

"Why are you out of bed?" Sasuke asked, his cold attitude returning to him automatically.

"Um...um...I...I fancy...a...a walk"

Sasuke nod his head. "Why are you crying?"

"I...I..."Hinata tried to come up with an excuse. Why on earth is Sasuke-kun so nosey?"Um...I...there is dust in my eyes" she finally answered, eyes avoiding Sasuke. Sasuke snorted and walked away to sit on a bench with Hinata trailing behind him. They were in the same position for 10 minutes in the quiet and peaceful night.

"Um...Sa..Sasuke-kun...why...gomen nasai...but why aren't you going home to spend time with people you admire?" Hinata asked breaking the silence, looking at Sasuke with her lavender–tinge eyes. Sasuke stared at Hinata for awhile causing her to blush.

Probably because I'm already with the person I admireSasuke smirked. "Me? With people I admire?...Huh."

"Umm...." Hinata answered.

"Anyway tell me the truth, why were you crying?" Sasuke suddenly attacked Hinata with this question.

"I....I"she began.No used in keeping it all inside me."I...well...it's Naruto-kun. He...he...I overheard him say...that...well...he...called me weird and... said that he won't like me as I liked him. "Tears started pouring out of Hinata's eyes again."Its....its not that I blamed him...I'm weird....with my byakuugan eyes and th-the way I stu-stutter."

"I'm so weak.... so useless...I'm no good for anybody..."she finished quietly, wiping away her tears.

"So you are crushed about the fact that Naruto doesn't like you?" "Hmmph....a girl like you deserve better guys than bakas like Naruto."

"W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked looking up from her tear stained eyes.

"What I mean...." Sasuke stood up and whispered to Hinata's ears. "I liked you Hinata. Ever since the day in Ninja academy. You eyeing Naruto while I'm eyeing you. I asked myself. Why, why you won't look at me. It kept bugging me day by day. I know this is so sudden but please...always be my valentines.Will you Hinata?" Sasuke kissed Hinata's cheek gently.

"Sasuke-kun I..." Hinata whispered touching her kissed cheek. "Why...why me? I'm weird, weak....I.."

"Hinata...it's because you are different, you are not like any of those fan girls. You are just liked me, lonely, no matter in a crowd or not, you know how it feels tro be alone...I want my life to be spend with a person who understands me and not a person who only wants my looks. You're the person Hinata...so please will you...?"

"I.... I...""I...will Sasuke-kun. Hinata answered looking at him shyly.

Happy, Sasuke hugged the surprised Hinata.

"You know Hinata, I love you Hinata I do"

"I know that Sasuke-kun, I know..."Hinata answered, giggling.

So there in Konoha village,stood a couple,happy on Valentines day...

Owari...

Hey!! So how did it go? Review pls!!! And no flames!!!! I am new here. And for Sasuhina writers, continue writing!!!!!!


End file.
